superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Season 24 (1992-1993)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Ted May, Emily Squires, Lisa Simon, Jon Stone, Jim Henson * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Lou Berger, Molly Boylan, Cathi R. Turow, Tony Geiss, Judy Freudberg, Sara Compton, Ian Ellis James, Chris Cerf, Emily P. Kingsley, David Korr, Sonia Manzano, Joey Mazzarino, Jeff Moss, Josh Selig, Mark Saltzman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Jon Stone, Belinda Ward, Jerry Juhl, David Axlerod, Lisa Simon * Cast: ** Gina - Alison Bartlett ** Lisa - Lisa Boggs ** Linda - Linda Bove ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Duane - Donald Faison ** Savion - Savion Glover ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Miles - Miles Orman ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Gabi - Gabriela Rose Reagan & Morgan De Sena ** Mr. Handford - David L. Smyrl ** Big Bird and Oscar - Caroll Spinney * and Muppet Performers: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Richard Hunt, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Louise Gold, Camille Bonora, Joey Mazzarino, Steve Whitmire, Carmen Osbahr, Pam Arciero, Jim Martin, Judy Sladky, Fred Garbo, Bryant Young, Rick Lyon, Ed Christie, Michael Huston, Jim Kroupa, Noel MacNeal, Brian Muehl, Cheryl Blalock, Alison Mork, Julianne Buescher, Karen Prell, Dave Goelz and Jim Henson * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Associate Producers: Karin Young Shiel, Carol D. Mayes * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Ed Christie with Mark Zeszotek, Paul Hartis, Laurent Linn, Peter MacKennan, Connie Peterson, Stephen Rotondaro, Fred Buchholz, David Skelly * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Workshop Supervisors: Robert McCormack, Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Special Songs: Chris Cerf, Jeff Moss, Tony Geiss, Stephen Lawrence, Sarah Durkee, Paul Jacobs, Dave Conner * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Cher Jung, Diane P. Mitchell, Arlene Sherman, Robert J. Emerick, Ted May * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Set Decorators: Nat Mongioi, Michael J. Kelley * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Assistant Costume Designer: Terry Roberson * Production Stage Manager: Chuck Raymond * Stage Managers: Ric Anderson, Rose Riggins, Hank Smith * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Jeremy van Bunnens * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane P. Mitchell * Assistant to the Producers: Danette DeSena * Production Associate: Angela C. Santomero * Production Assistants: Cher Jung, Tim Carter, Gabrielle Howard, Leslie Brothers, Ruth Luwisch, Christine Ferraro, Carol-Lynn Parente, Nina Shelton * Production Coordinator: Zoya Kachadurian * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Children’s Casting: Kim J. Wilson * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Bill Berner * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Dick Sens * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, John Tierney * Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl * Make-up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Colleen Noe * Vision MIxer: Carole Legg * Production Accountant: Marta Palko * Studio Executive: George Kaufman * Asst. Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Vice President, Production Research: Daniel R. Anderson * Vice President for Research: Keith Mielke, Ph.D. * Researcher: Angela Santomero * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. * Senior Vice President for Production: Franklin Getchell * CTW provides partial funding for Sesame Street through its self-support activities. Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screen * Funding for this program is provided in part by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting. * and by Public Television Stations and their contributors. * Support for "Sesame Street" also has been provided by The U.S. Department of Education, The Ford Foundation and The Carnegie Corporation of New York. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1992-1993 Children's Television Workshop · Muppet Characters © 1992-1993 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Facilities by Unitel Video, Inc. Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Sesame Street Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:PBS Category:Shout! Factory Category:HBO Max